halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elves
Elves, also known as Fairies or Faes are the inhabitants of Avalon and Aurora's second creation after the Primordial Beastes. Hystory Characteristics Elves posses a supernatural beauty and increadible physical conditions: however their great enchantments are caused of magic, of which they have through their blood. Elves are also known to be very graceful and increadibly attached to nature, since they belive it is the rapresentation of their mother, Aurora Elves are very attached to nature and they greately despise anyone who tries to ruin nature, which according to them is a criminal that must be punished with death. Elves also belives that there is a blance among Nature that must be manteined and for this reason they are antagonist toward half breeds, as most them belives they are not supposed to exist. Kind of Elves Royal Elves Royal Elves are the most powerful Elves and they are all children or siblings of Titania, the Queen of Elves and one of the most powerful beings into the all creation. Royal Elves posses unique abilities, among which there is that of possessing a fragment of the power of each Court and also some mystical powers that allows them to become very dangerous when they want to be. There are currently 7 Royal Elves, among which there is Titania, Queen of Avalon and of all the Courts, and her children who rule each one on a court. High Elves High Elves are the elite among elves and they are known to be extremely old, powerful and respected among their kind, since they are very wise and they often give advices to their High Lords about how to handle properly things into their Courts and to avoid that chaos lives into them. Common Elves Common Elves are the weakest kind of Elves, but Titiana still treat them as equal to their stronger siblings, since they showed that what they lack in pure power, they compensate it with their great number that allow them to overpower even some High Elves, showing great strength when they are together. Court Elves Along with their kind, Elves also belong each one to a cerain Court from which they can gain one elemet power, Royal Elves however have a fragment of power from all Courts and as such their powers are simply enchanted if they pledge alligiance to a certain court. Dark Court Elves of the Dark Court are considered by many as the most dangerous and misterious elves all over the world, since they hold a great knowledge and they are hungry to always gain more. Dark elves usually lives underground or in place where night is always longer than sun time, but they still enjoy the sun, beliving it is important for them. Dark Elves are famous for their warriors and they are known as possesing the greatest army among the other Courts. Solar Court The Solar Court is the most beautiful Court and is famous for its art: here lives the greatest artists of Avalon and they enjoy every day as much as they can. The Solar Court is also famous for being a court where people rarely lie. Solar Courts drain their power from the sun and they are known to be able to even infuse it with themselves, allowing them to achieve a higher level of power. Fire Court Elves of the Fire Court are know to be the most ferocious elves and they are famous for possessing the most skilled hunters among them, since they posses pets very dangerous. Fire Elves posses incredible control over fire and with it they produce the most dangerous weapons among their kind, allowing them to posses a dangerous arsenal; Fire Elves also use fire to upgrade their weapons and use them to become more dangerous. Storm Court The Storm Courts is the famous Court among even mortals, since from them was born the Wild Hunt, a group of Elves that ride the wind; this court is famous because from it came the greatest warriors among the whole Elf world and the Storm Court is the only one that can afford to challenge the Dark Court. The elves of this court are known to be great warriors and they are almost legendary among them. Sea Court The Sea Court posses the gratest navy among the courts and its members are famous for being increadibly skilled into manipulating water and calling even dangerous krakens from the abyss to defeat their foes. Sea Court also uses its magic to summon powerful elements and to purify themselves from many wounds. Earth Court The Earth Court is the richest court and they live under the mountains and they are known to posses also incredible golems and they are famous for their scultures, that they can even animate with magic. Elves of the Earth Court can even use the earth around themselves to become more powerful, allowing them to reach a higher level of power. Powers and abilities Elves are maybe not as powerful as many other supernatural species, but they are greately respected for their deep connection with Nature, which allowed them to reach an incredible level of power and even Archangels respect them and belive them worthy opponents. * Elves magic: magic posses incredible magical powers, maybe the greatest among every race, since they have a deep connection with Nature, which greately enchanted their magical abilities and allowed them to reach incredible gits with magic. Elves' magic also enchanted the Elves magically and it allows them to survive. ** Element magic: due to their allegiance to the Courts, Elves posses at least some kind of elemental magic inside them and they can also inherit other powers from their parents, allowing her ** Shapeshifting: '''among all races ever created, Elves are known to posses the greatest level of shapeshifting abilities and they can easily assume every form they wish for and they can even use their biokinesis and their shapeshifting powers to change themselves permanently into a form that better suits their wish. * '''Immortality: Elves are immortals because of the magic that flows through them and as such they don't age and they could possibly live forever. ** Superhuman healing: '''Elves injuries heal much faster than those of common humans, however their healing abilities are weaker than even those of common Vampires and their healing powers cannot protect them from injuries that woud also kill a human, but they can still slow it down. * '''Superhuman stength: Elves are much stronger than humans and they can even match some Monster is strength, however most of them are not very strong, because their brute force is enchanted by the magic into their blood and Elves usually consume it for other things. This said, some Elves can greately enchant their strength with their shapeshifting abilities. * Superhuman speed: Elves are much faster thanhumans and like for brute force, they can greately enchant their speed with magic and shapeshifting, allowing the fastest Elves to move almost as fast as an Archangel, showing that Elves's speed can become really great and with their gifted agility they can be really dangerous * Superhuman agility: Elves can use their incredible agility to move behind their foes and they can also achieve many acrobatic fits, allowing the Elves to become very dangerous, since they can move with great grace between their foes and kill them. ** Superhuman reflexes: Elves' reflexes are greately enchanted and this allows to Elves to be able to dodge and block many attacks; since they are very graceful since their birth, Elves are very fast and it is very difficult to take them, especially if they are aware of your presence. * Superhuman durability: '''Elves body is much more durable than that of a human being, however the strongest weapons on Earth can still kill them, showing that their durability can only protect them from the most lethal attacks if they use magic to protect themselves, however this will greately weaken them. * '''Advanced stamina: Elves do not need to sleep and they can fight and survive for a much more extended period respect that of human beings. * Higher consciousness: Elves were gifted by Aurora with a greater intelligence and wisdom respect that of a human and this allow them to understand and learn things much faster than humans and there are no limits to how much knowledge an Elf can get. Weaknesses Harming Beings * Common Monsters/ Demons/ Angels: '''Elves can be injured by these bengs, however they can best them if they have enough magical power inside their bodies. * '''Half breeds: '''Elves may defeat the weakest half breeds, but they can kill them * '''Iron: '''touching iron will burn an Elf skin like if he was touching fire for a human Items * '''Magic: '''one of elves greatest weakness, because if an Elf is drained is completely drained of magic, he will lose almost every supernatural attribute and he will die Killing Beings * '''Primordial Species: beings at the level of an Archangel can kill every Elf. * Primordial Beings: '''the first beings that created everything can kill any Elf effortlessly. * '''Higher beings: beings such as Powers or Elite Reapers can kill most Elves effortlessly, however they can not best Royal Elves, since they are above their powers. * Higher half breeds: stronger half breeds can best High Elves, but only those sired by Primordial Species can best Royal Elves. Items * '''Primordial species weapon: '''weapons of Primordial Species can kill any Elf Known Elves Category:Half Breed Battles